


Five things Gene never thought he'd do with his camal hair coat.

by millygal



Series: Five Things - LoM [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: That poor coat...





	Five things Gene never thought he'd do with his camal hair coat.

I.

It's raining. Actually, raining's a bit of an understatement.

It's pissing it down. Cats, dogs, horses and Gene's pretty sure he's felt a few elephants falling from the heavens aswell.

His hair's plastered to his forehead, he can't see because he's still trying to swipe hail stones out of his face and even his bloody boxers are stuck to his legs.

He's soaked to the skin, his coat's completely drenched and it's gonna take his missus forever to dry but he still sidles up next to Cartwright and drapes it over her shoulders, despite the fact he's freezing his bollocks off already.

II.

Ripping his coat off, Gene wraps it tightly round Ray's left thigh and presses down hard. 

Ray yelps, almost swears then remembers exactly who's got their hands on him and shuts his mouth.

Bugger, blood's a complete shit to get out of clothes, his missus is gonna kill him.

III.

Pulling away from Sam, Gene slides his coat off and lays it on the cobbles.

Since when did he become a gentleman? Although, to be fair, it'll be Sammy scraping his kneecaps on the stones.

It's only right Gene sacrifices the warmth.

IV.

Quick as a flash, Gene whips his coat from his shoulders and throws it over the naked form of Sam Tyler, who's hiding in the front passenger foot well of the Cortina.

V.

Checking to see if Sam and Chris've managed to find cover, Gene slides his arms from his coat and starts waving it above his head, hoping to distract the guy with the fuck off great gun.

It works.

Gene hears the sound of a shotgun going off and his arms jerk backwards.

Yanking the coat down, he sees the huge hole and still smoking fibres and feels like crying.

"My fuckin' coat!"

 


End file.
